Sword Art Online Remake
by SailorxSerenityx
Summary: Rose is introduced to SAO by Kirito, Asuna, and Blade, but soon finds out that she's being watched. She tries to maintain a relationship with Blade, while problems arise between Kirito, Asuna, and Asuna' s so-called "fiancé", which just so happens to be Rose's older brother. Who is watching Rose? How will Blade and Rose stay together? Will Kirito and Asuna ever make up?
1. Prologue: Link start!

A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction! If you've never watched Sword Art Online, stop reading this and go watch it now, it's amazing. Anyways, I hope you like it and I'm always open to suggestions! Enjoy! :)

Rose held the Nervegear in her hands, trembling as she put it on over her long jet-black hair.

"Don't worry!" Blade grinned at her. "You're not gonna die, remember? They fixed that."

"I remember, I'm just, uh, kinda nervous." Rose replied.

Rose was sitting next to Asuna on her bed. Kirito was leaning on the wall and his brother, Blade, was sitting in his computer chair.

"Do you really want to give this to me?" Rose asked. "I mean, it's brand new, and-"

"Relax." assured Asuna. "It's fine."

"Wow! Thanks so much!" Rose cried as she hugged her tight.

~At Rose's home

Rose was supposed to meet Kirito, Blade and Asuna in SAO at 8:00, and it was only 5:00. Time seemed to drag when she waited for something.

Finally, it was 8:00, and Rose logged in. Her username being Kanade, she wore a long red skirt and a red corset and her hair in a long ponytail, tied with a red ribbon.

"Hey, Blade! Where are the others?" she asked.

"Oh, they had some kind of BIG emergency with Asuna's dad, so they couldn't come. It's just you and me." he answered.

"Well, it's getting kinda dark so I think we should get a place to stay for the night." Rose suggested.

"Good idea." he said.

~At the hotel

As Rose was settling into the bed she heard a shuffling noise, like someone almost tripping.

"Did you hear that?" she said.

"Hear what?" Blade looked at her like she was crazy.

"Nothing. I must have heard wrong." she murmured. What she didn't know was how right she was about what she had heard.

A/N: This is just a little preview to see if you guys like it. If you're wondering why I rated it M, it's because I'm planning on adding some _action _if you know what I mean. *wink wink*;)


	2. Problems

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Blade shook Rose until she was awake. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Ok, ok, I'm awake." she grumbled as she stood up. Taking a second to glance at Blade, she wondered if he liked her too. She would wish anything for it to happen./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Rose took a bath and wrapped a towel around her, running out to turn on the heat since it was so cold. She bumped into Blade and they fell on top of each other Blade on top and Rose below. Her towel came off, revealing her naked body, and they were within kissing distance. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Do you..." Rose began, but she couldn't finish. Blade leaned in and kissed her. Rose was surprised, but kissed him back anyway. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in and she loved every second of it. He started caressing her boobs and she let out a moan. He pulled her off the floor and put her on the bed. Blade turned around, took off his towel and put the condom on. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Are you ready?" he asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "More than ever." Rose answered./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" He pulled apart her legs and used his thumb to tease her wet clitoris. Then he licked around it and finally he eased his tongue into style="line-height: 33pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Oh... OH..." Rose gasped as she grabbed Blade's dark hair. Blade realized she was at her peak, so he slid his penis into her./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "FUCK!" Rose yelled as he thrusted into her. She moaned with delight as Blade sucked on her nipples. Soon, liquid gushed out of her and Blade licked everything up./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Your turn." Rose said with a smile. He stood up and she got on her knees and started licking the tip of his penis. Blade moaned and his breathing turned heavy. He tried to resist the urge to push her on him. Rose went down and down his dick until she had all of it in her mouth./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "OH, SHIT!" Blade yelled. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Cum shot from his dick and she swallowed everything. They lay exhausted on the bed, holding hands./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I..." Rose said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I know." Blade finished. "I like you too."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"~Asuna's POV/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "WHAT?" Asuna sobbed. "Dad, why? I don't even know him. I love KIRITO, and KIRITO ONLY!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Kirito was sitting on a chair, staring angrily at the young man standing next to Asuna's dad./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Let me introduce myself to you, Kirito-san." the young man said. "I am Katana, and from my polished shoes to my business suit to my short brown hair, I am the CEO detective of State, and also, Asuna's fiancé." He grinned. "Do you understand?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I don't fucking care who you are. All I do care about is MY Asuna, not fucking yours, MINE." Kirito said. "I'm not gonna let you marry the love of my life, you fucking son of a bitch."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Katana grinned bigger than before. "I have my ways." he smirked. "Don't I, dear Asuna, my love?" He reached out to touch her cheek, but Asuna jerked away, and he frowned./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You'll love me soon enough." Katana said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I'd rather never love again than love you" Asuna retorted./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Now, don't be harsh," Asuna's dad scolded her. "Katana is a nice young man with good money and a career. You two will go on a trip to Paris for a month to get to know each other and when you get back we'll already have your wedding planned." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "WEDDING?" Asuna looked at Kirito with a look of worry./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I told you about those nice action parts. :)span style="line-height: 33pt;" The story is just beginning!/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 35px; line-height: 44px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div 


End file.
